Gravity of Love
by InfiniteIceRelease
Summary: What kind of conversations do you expect from your captor? Probably not these…


Title: Gravity of Love  
Summary: What kind of conversations do you expect from your captor? Probably not these…  
Pairing: Ichigo/Ulquiorra

There isn't anything I can do now… it's all in their hands. This was an unusual thought for Ichigo Kurosaki, but one that he had been having for quite a while. Reluctantly, all of the 'Inoue rescuers' had left, and Ichigo had remained behind. No one but the girl knew why.

Ichigo had traded himself for her when everyone had confronted Aizen Sosuke, because he knew that there was no way that they could defeat him with their current power. He didn't want any of them to die.

Make no mistake; he wasn't goig to give up without a fight. That wasn't the way he thought. But currently, he had no plans to escape and it was bothering him. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, probably the only hollow who could have possibly been an ally, was now dead.

The cube that had been used on Ulquiorra backfiring and destroying him instantly. He had almost cried. Almost. Everything after that had gone by so quickly; the fourth Espada grabbing both him and Inoue and bringing them to Aizen.

Nell had been quite smart; she went and found Renji and the others and told them where Ichigo had gone, but by the time they had gotten there the deal was set. Ichigo really didn't want to see anyone dead, and Aizen was, surprisingly, all too willing to trade one strange power for another.

Ichigo sighed. The room he was using was the same one that Orihime had been placed in, and he was forced to wear the same sort of outfit the other hollows wore. His body quivered with revulsion but he ignored it. He couldn't exactly be picky.

His mind kept wandering to the look that his female friend had given him as the humans and shinigami were transported back to the living world… that horribly sad face that promised they would be back. The face that swore she would get stronger and would come to save him like he had come for her.

Renji's gaping mouth and Uryuu's shocked expression seemed so dull compared to her eyes… he punched the soft bed in frustration. He needed o find a way out, because even though they promised they would come back, he knew that they wouldn't be much better off than before.

Not that they were weak, but… he just couldn't wait that long. Not if he could get out by himself. Quietly the door to his room opened and he eyed the dark-haired hollow warily. Ulquiorra seemed unfazed by his look and proceeded to carry the tray of food to the substitute shinigami.

"You need to eat, shinigami." He murmured absently.

Ichigo knew that tone; the hollow was irritated with him. He'd been here for almost a week now and he had easily picked up on his keeper's tones and expressions… when he had any.

"What? Aizen angry with you for something?" he asked casually, knowing he probably wouldn't get an answer from the stoic Arrancar.

As expected, the slim hollow said nothing, setting his tray down beside the orange-haired teen and turning to leave. Suddenly, Ichigo didn't feel like being alone.

"Err, hey…"

Liquid green eyes swiveled slowly to eye the human on the bed. Ichigo bit back a snide remark about the way the hollow was acting. He really didn't feel like getting into a fight.

"What exactly does Aizen want from me, anyway?"

"That is unnecessary information."

"Okay…"

Well, that got him nowhere. He had to start SOME kind of conversation; he really didn't want to be left alone to think again. It was slowly driving him insane. He looked over at the hollow, noticing that he was still standing and eyeing him as if he was something just interesting enough to pass the time.

'Oh, that's a nice thought.' He snorted to himself. 'Stop thinking, you idiot.' Next to him, the hollow shifted his weight to his other foot. It was more out of annoyance than anything bothering his feet. He didn't get tired as easily as humans did, and standing was nothing.

Ichigo sighed.

"What do you hollows do for fun around here?" It was a random question that he really wanted to hit himself for.

Hollows don't have 'fun'. Hey kill people and/or eat them. Death and suffering from lower beings was probably what got them off, so he was surprised with the answer he got from the quiet Espada.

"Other hollows have taken to sexual intercourse."

Ichigo's eyes grew impossibly wide. Sexual… intercourse? Hollows going around randomly fucking each other?! MALE hollows randomly going around… whoa there.

Ulquiorra watched his facial expressions change dramatically. Apparently, this was something the shinigami had never thought of. How interesting.

"You mean they… they just…" He found that he couldn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to.

"They have sex? Yes. That is what they do to pass the time."

"Wait, they? Don't you…?"

"No." the hollow shook his head. "I find no point to it."

The substitute shinigami blinked a few times, staring at the hollow with an expression close to shock. Pointless? Sex wasn't pointless. It was fucking great! Even the hollows realized something as significant as sex was worth 'wasting time' as Ulquiorra put it. He narrowed his eyes at the Espada.

"Sex isn't pointless! It's pleasurable. It's supposed to make you feel good and stuff…" he trailed off when he noticed the Arrancar was giving him a blank look.

Didn't he realize what pleasure was? As if to answer his unspoken question, the hollow sat down in the chair nearest to him and moved a strand of hair away from his eyes.

"I have no understanding of pleasure… it is a useless emotion that can't be used in battle."

Ichigo snorted loudly; all thoughts of this being an awkward conversation forgotten. There was no way that pleasure and feeling sexually sated was useless! He would just have to make him understand that.

He waved his hand at the hollow accusingly.

"You've never tried it, so how would you know? You can't say that something is useless and doesn't mean anything if you haven't done it in the first place!"

Green eyes watched the shinigami with interest. Apparently, this was something that Kurosaki Ichigo was willing to get worked up over. He wondered what exactly was so special about this one feeling that had the normally quiet man so loud and obnoxious.

"I have had no one to… accost me for such activities." It was true; none of the other hollows ever approached him for anything like that. Though he had never shown he was interested, as he never was.

It was just something that was a waste of time for him, and everyone realized that. They stayed away from him and made sure never to interact in such a way around him. It never bothered him.

But now that the human boy in front of him began his tirade; he couldn't help but become slightly curious. What exactly was it that everyone did behind his back? What exactly was so 'pleasurable' about sex that even Lord Aizen escaped to his private room to carry it out?

Apparently it was something. Ichigo's accusing hand waved again and he watched the movement carefully. The boy's hand was actually very slender. He hadn't noticed that.

"You have to try it at least once." He finished, noticing that the hollow was paying quite a bit of attention to him.  
Was he getting through?

"Oy…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"You will show me what exactly it is that I have 'missed'."

The hollow rose from his seat across from the shinigami and made his way to the shell-shocked teen. Whoa, when did he agree to that?! First, he had never actually done it himself -besides an occasional masturbation session-, and second, he wasn't GAY.

But even though he squirmed back as far as he could on his bed, sputtering all the while that he didn't know how to do it himself and that he didn't want to with a heartless hollow; the fourth Espada continued advancing on him an had even begun to strip from his white attire.

"W-what are you doing?!" he practically yelled when the Arrancar was completely naked and had shoved the substitute shinigami down onto the soft covers.

"I am going to have sex with you." He stated simply, as if it weren't obvious enough.

Ichigo felt a warm trickle of something running down the side of his face and he touched it lightly, bringing his fingers up for inspection. He inwardly balked. His nose was bleeding!

"Hold still, shinigami." The sound was soft and alluring…

An orange head smacked into the wall behind him as the hollow quickly tore his shinigami uniform right from his body, exposing him to the chilly air.

"Whoa hey! I'm not gay!" he shouted, pushing back when a pale hand reached forward for his semi-hard erection.

Emerald eyes narrowed.

"Gay is merely a vulgar human word that means nothing… and that was a lie, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Said boy's face flushed a deep red. There was no way he was going to get out of this… and he was the one who had pulled himself into it in the first place. 'You idiot…' he berated himself, before all train of thought left him completely as a hot wet tongue met his sensitive skin.

"Oh shit…" he groaned.

Ulquiorra's tongue swirled around the head of his cock teasingly, and soon enough he was fully hard and leaking pre-come. Apparently, he was more into men than he was aware of. The soft muscle lapped lightly at his opening and he bucked his hips upward, but the mouth pulled back.

"I did not say that I would suck you off, shinigami."

'Fuck… where did he learn to talk like that?' Ichigo's mind had begun to reel so much that he didn't notice the finger that penetrated him until another was added.

The uncomfortable pressure began to build steadily and he squirmed.

"If you do not hold still I will bind you." The quiet murmur sent shivers down the shinigami's spine.

'What the hell did I get myself into… I thought I liked girls.' He tried to entertain his mind with thoughts of women's breasts, but the only thing that seemed to come to mind was the smaller form of the hollow doing dirty things to his body.

He gasped loudly when a third finger was added. There was the pain. The three fingers scissored inside of him, making him want to run for the door. But the hollow kept him pinned beneath his smaller form and he found that he could barely move.

"Shit, that hurts…" he growled.

Ulquiorra shifted his fingers slightly, and suddenly Ichigo saw white and a wave of pleasure spread through his body. He cried out loudly. The hollow arched an eyebrow, but continued his ministrations; hitting the spot over and over again, forcing the shinigami to cry out each time his prostate was hit.

"Gnnn… J-just… fuck me already!"

Ulquiorra allowed a small smile to dominate his expression before pulling his fingers out quickly and positioning himself at the substitute shinigami's entrance.

"Relax." He murmured lightly before pushing himself in all the way to the hilt.

Ichigo's cry o pain was smothered by the hollow's hot mouth as he continued to thrust into the tight body beneath him. The shinigami had been right; the sensation was overwhelming and he found he couldn't get enough of it. Is this what they do? Is this what Lord Aizen does in his private chambers at night, when the former shinigami named Gin comes to visit him?

He couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips. Ichigo quickly became accustomed to the feeling and was now bucking upward into the thrusts, forcing the hollow further into his body.

"Harder…"

Ulquiorra complied quickly; moving faster into the hot inviting body beneath him. His small hand snaked out quickly and wrapped around the human's leaking shaft and Ichigo saw white. Everything was spinning around him and he felt like he couldn't keep a hold on reality.

The soft tongue in his mouth battled with his as they both neared their climax. Ichigo was the first to come; exploding over both of their stomachs in a sticky heated mess. The tightening of his muscles from his orgasm sent the hollow over the edge and he gripped the human's hips roughly.

"Ah…!"

His body felt heavy, and brown eyes began to close in exhaustion. Ulquiorra's soft cry of release sent a pleasant shiver through his body. He liked that sound… as strange as that sounded to him. He liked the way the hollow cried out.

The fourth Espada's body slumped against his and he instinctively wrapped an arm around the smaller –but no less powerful- body above him. Weary green eyes peered up at him through sweat-slicked bangs.

"That was… interesting, shinigami."

Ichigo snorted loudly.

"You fucking loved it."

He received a small smile in response before the emerald green orbs closed slowly. Ichigo was slightly surprised that the hollow would show this small weakness to him, but he figured after what they had just done that maybe… maybe they had found some kind of truce. Perhaps he had found another ally.


End file.
